


SAG Awards 2015

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why weren’t there much Mayim and Jim moments during SAG Awards 2015? Why weren’t there MaJim selfies? Why? Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAG Awards 2015

Todd wasn’t so sure if he could accompany Jim during the upcoming SAG Awards 2015 and Jim had no other ideal proxy in mind that he could think of than Mayim. He thought of asking her if she could be his date on SAG awards 2015 in case Todd couldn’t come with him and she didn’t refuse. Jim felt relieved and he really wanted to have her as his date anyway other than Todd.

Jim and Mayim would excitedly exchange outfit ideas everyday before the event and they would talk about matching their outfits together and they ended up deciding to wear something black. Jim had louboutin and MontBlack suit and Mayim got a mermaid plain black evening gown from Christian Siriano.

Unexpectedly, about two days before the awards, Todd told Jim that he could come with him on the event and Jim immediately informed Mayim that Todd is coming, Mayim told him it’s fine and she doesn’t really care if she has a date or none. Jim felt sad a bit that he couldn’t be with Mayim but he was glad Todd was coming with him. Anyway, Mayim has always been available whenever he needs a date on an awards show so he thought she wouldn’t mind.

Later the next day, exactly one day before the event, Todd had these sudden change in plans and realized he couldn’t actually come with Jim. Jim was fine with it for he understand that Todd has important things to do, anyway, he could have Mayim as his date. As soon as they’ve settled, later in the afternoon, Jim gave Mayim a call asking her to be his date in the last minute, Jim was so glad until Mayim told him that she already committed herself on another date and that she can no longer be his date for tomorrow. He felt disappointed and overthink about it. He felt jealous thinking who that date could be?

How can she have a date? I thought she doesn’t care about having one? How could she have a date in just 24 hours? Is he someone as close to her as him?

He kept thinking until he got annoyed thinking how inconsiderate Mayim is. He was bothered and he thought he has to have a date tomorrow if she has. He went back to Todd and persuaded him to come with him and Todd had no choice but to cancel his plans and go with him.

-

The SAG awards night came. Everyone looked elegant and stunning. Jim arrived with Todd and Mayim came with her date separately. Despite them seeing each other, they didn’t talk throughout the event. Jim felt awkward for he didn’t have any idea who her date was and it made him jealous.

“Why aren’t you posing for selfies with Mayim?” Simon wondered for they were used to them taking unlimited selfies whenever they are on the same awards show. “She’s busy with her date.” He replied and went back to his business.

As the awards show ended, Mayim and Jim still didn’t speak to each other. Until Jim walked by her alone along the hallway backstage. “Jim.” She called as she saw him passing by. Jim stopped as he attempted to hide from her. “Hey!” He replied awkwardly. “You look great. I wasn’t able to talk to you a while back.” She told him. “Yeah. That’s fine. You’re busy with your date. Who cares?” He replied unusually. Mayim felt there’s something going on thinking that they’ve been passing each other since the night began and now he’s speaking that way. “Do we have a problem?” She asked. “What? No. It’s not like you brought a date and it’s not me.” He replied confusing Mayim. She couldn’t figure out his point no matter how she tried. “But you had Todd as your date?” Mayim pointed out. “Yeah. If I didn’t force him to?” He replied with a tone. “You told me you’re going with Todd. What do you want me to do?” She asked with annoyance. “I didn’t ask you to get a date to replace me within 24 hours!” He retorted startling Mayim. “Wow. Jim. You told me you have Todd as your date so I thought having another date for myself wouldn’t be so bad. What’s so wrong with it?” She countered.

“You were suppose to be my date. I would have been a loser arriving here alone if I wasn’t able to persuade Todd. Do you know that?” He complained. Mayim felt annoyed that he seem to blame her for some shallow reason. “Fine. I’m sorry.” She apologized furiously as she walks away. Suddenly as she made few steps away from him, she stopped. “Oh, and by the way, my date asked me to have him as my date tonight before you did and I had to turn him down when you asked me out.” She shared making Jim feel guilty. “Just so you know.” She added and continued to walk away.

-END-


End file.
